pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carracosta
/ |evofrom=Tirtouga |gen=Generation V |species=Prototurtle Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Rock |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=178.6 lbs. |metweight=81.0 kg |ability=Solid Rock Sturdy |dw=Swift Swim |body=06 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 3 |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Carracosta (Japanese: アバゴーラ Abagoura) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Carracosta is an ancient-looking reptilian Pokémon that resembles a large sea turtle. Its body is dark blue and light blue, and it has a giant black rocky shell on its back. It also has a scaly black covering over its face and a very small tail. It has three oval-shaped, claw shaped markings on each of its front flippers and it has two toed feet bearing nails colored the same as its front appendages. Evolution Carracosta is the evolved form of Tirtouga at level 37. Game Info Game Locations |border= |blackwhite=Evolve Tirtouga |bwrarity=None |xy = Evolve Tirtouga |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Tirtouga |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=V |name=Carracosta |black=They can live both in the ocean and on land. A slap from one of them is enough to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker. |white=Incredible jaw strength allows them to chew up steel beams and rocks along with their prey. |black 2=It could knock out a foe with a slap from one of its developed front appendages and chew it up, shell or bones and all. |white 2=It could knock out a foe with a slap from one of its developed front appendages and chew it up, shell or bones and all. |x=They can live both in the ocean and on land. A slap from one of them is enough to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker. |y=It could knock out a foe with a slap from one of its developed front appendages and chew it up, shell or bones and all. |or = They can live both in the ocean and on land. A slap from one of them is enough to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker. |as = It could knock out a foe with a slap from one of its developed front appendages and chew it up, shell or bones and all.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |name = Carracosta |bwspr =Carracosta BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Carracosta BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Carracosta BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Carracosta BW Back.gif |xyspr=CarracostaXY.gif |xysprs=CarracostaShinyXY.gif |VIback=CarracostaBackXY.gif |VIbacks=CarracostaBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Carracosta's types, Water and Rock, share the same type with the Kanto Fossils: Omanyte and Kabuto, while Archeops' types, Rock and Flying, share the same type with the third Kanto Fossil: Aerodactyl. *It can also be a parallel to Omastar. Origin Carracosta appears to be based on a sea turtle. It could be possible that Carracosta was based from the Daiei's kaiju monster Gamera, similar to how Tyranitar was based from Toho's kaiju monster Godzilla. Etymology Carracosta's English name seems to be derived from "carapace" and "costa" (Latin, Spanish, and Portuguese for coast). Gallery 565Carracosta_Dream.png Ferris Carracosta.png Carracosta AncientPower.png ca:Carracosta es:Abagoora Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon